neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to NeoPets Guild! Thanks for your edit to the User:SereneChaos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 02:17, July 15, 2011 Thanks Thanks for the advice. It does seem a bit... eye popping, now that I think of it. I'll go ahead and change it to the yellow default. Thank you for sharing your opinion with me, Serene. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I seem to be deprived of my crat priv's for some reason... The problem will be fixed as soon as I can regain my crat priv's again. Sorry. :( — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy yourself here, at the Neopets Guild. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) My checklist Thanks for asking serene. I'm Glad you want to help. On my userpage I have a list of goals. I'm mainly focusing on the games. I would really appreciate if you helped me format the game pages. They should all look like this. Although, if you ant to chose another of my goals, you are more than welcome. Lemme know which one you wanna do! I don't take any bull$h!t 17:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) great wiki! wow, your anime wiki looks great. I like the front page. Do you have any tips for my homepage? It looks a mess, to be honest. Any tips? I don't take any bull$h!t 17:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sounds good! and you DO have a point there serene. I don't want to intimidate, new users. I'll change my signature. Also, the format (that I just came up with, lol) is: blah blah is a wearable from the blah blah shop in blah blah on Neopets. image here Site Description "' ''blah blah ''blah ''"' I gtg. Good luck and thank you so much for taking an interest in this wiki! Bye! I don't take any bull$h!t 17:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) <-- I'll change my sig later sure I'm open to criticism, ALL forms. Lay it on me serene. Re: Actually No I don't categorize my images. I personally don't think it's neccesary. Although, The gallery for the images is 150 px. The template looks nice, so I don't see a problem with your format. Just remember to make sure the gallery is 150. Oh, and if you need help charting wearables,jellyneo's database is a '''great' reference! I am here to help you 18:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) <--- whatdo you think of my sig? Paint brush references BTW, I recommend you check out neocolours. It has a full gallery o fall neopets in ALL available colors. juts select the paintbursh color, and the pose and you can see every neopet available in that colour with all of the possible emotions. Check out it out. ^_^ Of course, I'm busy with real life stuff so I'll be gone a bit. Also,I think your right about the style of this wiki, especially the front page. I contacted the content team and their gonna give this wiki a better facelift than the one I gave it. Have a good day and remember I am here to help you 20:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Paint brush references (2) Yeah, I used to use the rainbow pool, but it's easier to use neocolours. Also, your not copying from jellyneo. They get there site decriptions and images from the same neopets.com that you and I get it from. You can get it directly from the neopets site if it makes you feel better, but it doesn't really make a difference. Oh, I'm glad you like my sig. BTW, WTF is GL? I am here to help you 20:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, go ahead I forgot, to reply to the rest of your message. feel free to categorize the censored outta those images, whatever helps ^_^ And keep up your goal of uploading at least 1 image a day. It's good to have an active contributor on this wiki. :) I am here to help you 21:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding those pages. I'm so busy fixing up existing pages, I need to keep up with current info :3 I am here to help you 02:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Maractite(stye) page has been deleted. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! ^_^ BTW, what do you think of my new userpage? I am here to help you 23:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks serene. I'll check that category often to see if any pages need to be deleted. I am here to help you 23:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Just asking... I'm just curious.. do you like code lyoko by any chance? I'm an admin on there. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok Thanks. Just asking. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) it's cool Ok then. I just got off of a 2 week hiatus myself. Feel free to come back when ya want to. Good luck on your wiki! ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Whaddya think? Hey serene. Sorry to bother you, but remember how you said, this wiki should be more detailed? Well, I'm working on a petpet page format and I want to know what you think about it :) Tell me what you think about this. Thanks! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Serene. I can always count on your ever-truthful and straight to the point criticisim :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 02:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC)